


Cerebro Books

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Books, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Moira and Erik are bros, Multi, Protective Siblings, Shapeshifting, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles owns a bookshop that is a mini haven for mutants, Raven owns the cafe next door. They're happy but aren't sure how much longer they can avoid the past.</p><p>Erik recently moved to the area with his twins, and has some demons of his own.</p><p>A story of family, love, books, drama, comedy, danger, and more books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As he unlocked the door and switched on the lights, Charles Xavier looked around the shop with a satisfied smile. Wall to wall deep brown wooden bookshelves surrounded him, along with small tables here and there piled with new releases and any current offers. There were also the armchairs that he’d assembled from various garage sales and thrift stores. In one corner through a small archway was the children’s section with its bright rainbow carpet and bean bag chairs, and at the opposite end was the till counter.

It was Cerebro Books, and it was all his.

Charles strolled behind the counter and into the small office. There was still at least an hour before any other staff would arrive, and it was the perfect opportunity to look over the new stock order before Raven brought him breakfast.

That was the plan, anyway. Unfortunately A Clash of Kings was sitting in his bag and begging to be read. Charles glanced at his watch and sank into his desk chair. Surely ten minutes starting the next chapter wouldn't hurt.

 

Raven found him half an hour later with his nose still in the book, and the stock orders untouched on the desk.

‘Does John Snow still know nothing?’ She said by way of greeting.

‘Very funny,’ Charles muttered, clearing space on the desk for the plate of fresh hot pasties and two cups of tea. They were from The True Blue Cafe next door, a bright and modern patisserie that was Raven’s little piece of paradise the same way that Cerebro Books was his.

Raven dragged over a chair and sat down. She was her natural blue today, but had made her sunset coloured hair long enough to pull into a ponytail, and was wearing the black jeans and cafe logo top she usually wore for work. She’d been up early baking, and there was a dusting of flour on the thighs.

‘Anything exciting happing at the cafe tonight?’ Charles reached over and snatched up one of the apple doughnuts.

Raven shrugged, ripping apart her raisin swirl. ‘Just poetry night, but next week I’m seeing about getting a photographer that Armando knows to display some pieces.’

Through no plan of their own, both the cafe and the bookshop had become unofficial mutant hangouts in the city. It was a small thing, but it made Charles glad to see that his shop was a space that mutants of all ages could enjoy and feel comfortable in.

‘Sounds good,’ said Charles in between bites of doughnut, grabbing another one as soon as he was finished. Raven rolled her eyes.

‘You’d think I never fed you. Are we still going out for dinner tonight?’

Charles swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of tea. ‘Yes, mother. Hank is closing tonight so I can meet you at half six.’

Raven waved her finger. ‘Uh, uh. I’m gonna be here at six and not a minute later. I don’t care if there’s some kind of hardback-related emergency we are getting dinner at a normal time tonight.’

‘A hardback-related emergency?’

‘Or whatever.’

Charles huffed indignantly. As much as he and Raven bickered, it was always in a good natured way. They had their friends amongst the staff and their neighbours, but after everything they’d gone through they were closer to each other than anyone else.

This wasn’t how either of them imagined things would turn out five years ago, but Charles knew that he couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a slow day, but there was still a steady stream of customers browsing and buying in the shop. He’d chatted to Mrs Baker about how her nephew was getting along with his pyrokinesis after manifesting last year, and helped some teenage girls, one of whom had a tail, pick out some books that would interest them. They’d gone for a couple of John Greens and the first Throne of Glass book in the end. Charles decided against warning them about, as Raven had called it, the “World of Feels” that was coming their way.

Just after bidding the girls goodbye, they were heading next door for some hot chocolates on Charles’ recommendation, there was commotion from the children’s section; a loud thump followed by a girl’s yell, a red flash, and an even louder series of thumps.

‘Wanda!’ A man’s voice called, frightened and concerned.

The reply was panicking. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

‘It’s alright, shhhh, it’s alright baby.’

Charles dashed through the archway to see what had happened. Almost all of the books in the section were scattered around the floor in a circle. In the centre was a girl around eight years old with long wavy brown hair that was trying not to cry and failing miserably. She was wrapped in the arms of a tall man kneeling next to her, her father Charles could read from them mentally, who was rubbing small circles on her back and making calming noises in her ear. Nearby stood a boy with silver hair, watching nervously.

‘Hello,’ ventured Charles, ‘is everything alright?’

‘I’m sorry!’ She burst out, breaking away from her father and sobbing, her face red and streaked with tears. ‘I was reaching for a book and it fell and hit me and then IT happened and all the books went everywhere and I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’

Charles knelt down next to them. ‘Hey now, it’s alright. Accidents happen. Now, are you hurt?’

She shook her head.

‘Well then, you’re not hurt, nobody else is hurt, and the books aren’t hurt, so there’s nothing to worry about, is there?’

 ‘See Wanda,’ said her father, ‘it’s okay. Nobody is mad and you didn’t do anything wrong.’

Charles nodded. ‘That’s right. This won’t take a few moments to get cleaned up.’ He got up and started collecting various books.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ the man said, standing and picking up a few himself.

‘It’s no trouble.’ He gave the young girl a small conspiratorial wink. ‘Between you and me, my dear, you knocking them off the shelf just means that Hank and Kitty will have to actually do the organising properly for once.’ She girl smiled back, shy but no longer as upset. ‘Would you and your brother like to help me?’

The girl nodded and she and the boy grabbed a few of the books, placing them on the empty shelves. Between the four of them they cleared everything up quickly.

‘There we go. No lasting damage.’

‘Thank you.’ The man was smiling, and Charles’ stomach couldn’t help but give a small flip. The man really was handsome, with dark reddish-brown hair and sea green eyes. ‘They both only manifested a few months ago.

‘Ah, no worries.’ Charles waved a hand dismissively. ‘As I said accidents happen. We’re very mutant friendly here, and LGBTA friendly, and wheelchair friendly, and service dog friendly, and, well, just friendly really.’ Charles was babbling, he hated it when he babbled.

The man nodded, unconcerned and possibly even a little charmed by Charles’ awkwardness. ‘I know. I mean, we moved to town recently and I heard there was a mutant operated bookshop owned by a telepath. I’m Erik, Erik Lehnsherr.’ He held out a hand and Charles took it in a firm handshake. There was something vaguely familiar about the name.

‘That would be me. Charles Xavier: telepath, owner and manager of Cerebro Books.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Charles. And these,’ he broke the handshake and place one of his hands on each of the children’s shoulders, ‘are the twins Wanda and Pietro.’

‘Hello,’ said Pietro.

‘Hi,’ said Wanda.

‘Well it really is a pleasure meeting you all. So you recently moved here? Where from?’

 ‘London, England.’

Charles grinned. ‘Lovely. I haven’t been in years, not since I graduated uni. What brings you to Oregon?’

‘Work mostly. I’m a writer.’

The name Erik Lehnsherr finally registered. ‘Oh, you write for Genome Magazine don’t you?’

Erik nodded. ‘I’m a columnist now too, for Willamette Week.’

‘That’s excellent!’

‘Ah-hem.’

Charles turned to see Raven standing in the archway, arms folded, with his bag slung over her shoulder.

‘Raven? What-” He glanced at his watch. 6:13. ‘Ah. I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I told you there actually was a hardback-related emergency?’

‘No. Outside. Two minutes. I’ve already told Hank that you’re done for the night.’ She narrowed her yellow eyes, giving one last glare, and slunk off.

Charles turned back to Erik, cringing a little. The other man had a slight frown to his face. ‘I am so sorry, my friend. I agreed to meet my sister for dinner. She owns the cafe next door.’

Immediately Erik’s face eased a little and he was smiling again. ‘That’s fine. We should probably be heading home for dinner as well. Thank you so much for your help, we’ll definitely be swinging by again. I promise we’ll even buy something.’

‘It is nice when people do that. And honestly, it was no trouble, I’m just glad that the little lady is alright now.’ He looked down at the children. ‘It was lovely to meet both of you; you’re welcome to come back anytime.’

The twins murmured goodbyes of their own, and with one last smile and nod Erik and the children left. Charles stood in the middle of the shop, watching the door even after it had closed behind them, until an irate Raven wrenched it open again.

‘Charles, get out here right now or Hank will be the sole manager of the bookshop due to your unfortunate demise.’

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up at Raven’s favourite Italian restaurant.  

‘So was the girl okay?’ Raven asked while munching on what Charles was fairly certain was her twelfth breadstick.

‘I think so. She seemed quite shaken up, but by the time they left she was a bit more relaxed. Her father said that she and her brother manifested a few months ago.’

Raven winced. ‘Manifesting their powers at that age? Ouch. That’s not easy.’

‘I know, poor things. Even with the way the system has developed from when we were young, early manifestation is becoming more and more of an issue.’

Raven picked up another breadstick, but played with it idly instead of eating it. ‘Their dad’s a mutant, though, right? So at least he’ll have some idea what they’re going through.’

‘Yes. He’s a writer for Genome Magazine, I think I remember reading that his mutation was something to do with metal and magnetic fields.’ He did not Google stalk on the bus over to the restaurant, really, he didn’t.

‘Well that’s good. So how much do you want to fuck him?’

Charles almost choked on his water. ‘Raven!’

‘What? When I walked in you two were undressing each other with your eyes.’ She brandished the breadstick like a sword, or possibly a magic wand. ‘Don’t even try to deny it. It’s been a year since Gabby. I liked her way more than some of the idiots you’ve dated over the years, the less said about Paul the “musician” the better, but you need to move on.’

Charles grumbled, but mainly because he knew Raven was right. Gabby was a visiting professor at the university who had started frequenting the shop. One whirlwind romance later she went back to Israel with a promise to stay in contact, and he hadn’t heard from her since.

‘He might not even be interested in men.’

‘The way he was looking at you? He’s definitely interested.’

Luckily for Charles, that was when the waiter walked up with their main courses. His lasagne looked heavenly.

After that conversation moved on to more regular things; Angel’s party that Raven was going to at the weekend, when they were going to start decorating the shop and cafe for Halloween, the simple, day-to-day elements of their lives now.

 

The bus ride back to their apartment above the shop was uneventful, Raven sitting with her head on Charles’ shoulder.

‘We’re doing okay, yeah?’ Raven asked.

Charles turned and pressed a soft kiss to her bright, brilliant, hair.

‘Yeah, I think we’re doing okay.’

‘He still hasn’t found us. Maybe he never will.’

Charles wrapped his arm around Raven’s shoulder.

‘Maybe.’

He didn’t believe himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erik goes to work, makes a connection with an old friend, and there's book flirting.

Somebody was in trouble.

Erik counted the red haired intern rushing past with a tray of coffees for the fifth time and wondered if he could trip the kid up with his powers and get away with it.

The day hadn’t started out so badly. He’d gotten the kids up, fed, washed and at school on time. It was still a learning process doing it all by himself, but he did think he was getting better. He also thought that even if he never got the hang of it, he and the twins were still vastly better off now than before.

He had even remembered to email his latest editorial for Genome, about physical mutations in the workplace and how employers could and should make concessions for them, to his editor. He knew it was still at least one more draft away from him not utterly hating it, but if showing her something would get Emma Frost off his damn back for just one day it would be worth it.

Now he was sitting outside the office of the editor for Willamette Week, watching the various writers, copy editors, reporters, and general office slaves, AKA interns, dash back and forth. He’d been out here for forty minutes, and if he was here for much longer he was going to rearrange the office furniture.

‘Erik?’ The door next to him was open and Moira MacTaggert was looking down at him, arms folded. ‘Sorry about that, come on in.’

Erik followed her in, slung his jacket over the chair, and sat down. ‘Don’t lie, you love making me wait.’

‘Only because you get so hilariously close to snapping and throwing something heavy across the room.’

‘I suppose I’m not the most patient man.’

‘And I’m guessing that’s why you haven’t taken the twins to Disneyland yet.’ Erik didn’t bother to even respond to that one, just scowled. Moira smirked; she knew she’d won the point. Then her smile softened. ‘Seriously though, how are you guys doing?’

Erik didn’t meet her eyes, staring far more intently at the potted plant on Moira’s desk than any cactus ever deserved.

‘We’re.....fine. Wanda still panics every time she uses her powers without meaning to, Pietro has the occasional nightmare, nothing specific, I think last night it was clowns, but I think there’s a lot he’s upset about that he’s not telling me.’

Moira sat down behind her desk. ‘And you?’

‘I’m.....I just want to get on with things, put it all behind us.’

Moira nodded. ‘I can understand that. It’s nice seeing you again.’

Moira MacTaggert had been Erik’s friend since college, although you wouldn’t use the word “friend” around Erik if you knew what was good for you. They’d known each other through reputation only until towards the end of their first year when she’d unceremoniously sat down across from him when he’d been eating lunch.

‘I need to talk to you,’ she’d said.

‘No you don’t, I have good authority that I’m an arsehole.’ Erik wasn’t interested in socialising, he just wanted to pass his English Lit degree with a minor in Mutant Studies.

Moira seemed undeterred, instead slapping an article he’d written for a friend’s newsletter down on the table. ‘I don’t care if you’re an asshole, you’re a good writer and I need you.’

That had been the match made in Heaven, or Hell depending on who you asked. Moira had strong-armed Erik into joining the campus newspaper, and he’d found he had something of a knack for journalism. They even roomed together for the rest of college. If asked, both would claim that they could barely stand the other, but when it came down to it they would stick their neck out for the other without a second thought. Moira had bailed Erik out of jail when he got involved at Mutant Rights protests and then arrested, and Erik would cook and leave out food when Moira was spending all night on an assignment.

Then Magda had happened, and Erik and Moira had drifted apart.

‘I’m sorry I never-’

‘Erik, don’t.’ Moira held up a hand. ‘I’m just as much to blame. But you and the twins are here, and that’s what’s important.’

Erik didn’t quite smile, but he did relax in his seat a little. ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t sweat it. Now, no more group therapy, let’s get down to business. Do you have any ideas for your first column?’

‘A few. I was thinking a series of columns on the topic of “A Mutant’s Guide to Mordern Portland”. Go over mutant businesses, services, mutant-friendly schools, that sort of thing.’

Moira thought over this for a few moments, scribbling a few things into a notebook on her desk. ‘That could work. It’s not something we’ve covered before.’

‘Hmmm, I was looking over your archive and noticed you were lacking in the mutant living area.’

‘Well, that’s why I called you in. Who better to cover mutant living and events in the city than one of the best mutant writers working today?’

Erik snorted. ‘I’m already here MacTaggert, you don’t need to lay on the flattery.’

Moira rolled her eyes. ‘Regardless, it’s a good angle. Anywhere you’re thinking of starting?’

‘Well mutant services for one thing; property, social services, that sort of thing. I was also at a mutant owned book shop yesterday that could be worth looking into.’

‘Cerebro Books?’

‘You know it?’

‘I’ve browsed, but it seems nice. Could be a good place to start. Okay, let me show you your desk.’ She got up and walked out of her office, not bothering to look behind to check if Erik was following.

Weaving around the various desks and staff, they made their way to a corner in the main room occupied by two desks set facing away from each other. One was empty, but sitting at the other was a large man in a plaid shirt who looked more like a lumberjack than any kind of newspaper staff.

‘Erik, this is Logan, he’s our sports writer. He could also be a good brain to pick. Logan, this is Erik, the new columnist.’

The man turned, looking Erik up and down with something of a permanent scowl on his face. ‘Hey.’ He immediately turned back around to go back to whatever he’d been working on. Erik raised his eyebrows at Moira.

‘He’s really not that bad.’

Erik sighed and placed his bag on his desk. ‘I’ll get set up and start on some research.’

‘Okay, I’ll see you later. Give me a call and we’ll grab some dinner sometime. After all, I’ve got seven years worth of spoiling the twins to catch up on.’

‘You’re a menace.’

Moira flashed him one last grin before striding off, apparently hypnotising the red haired intern who gazed longingly after her as she walked past.

Erik sat down and got to work. If he could make a list of the mutant owned businesses in the city that would work as a place to start, then he could visit some of them. Including Cerebro Books. Especially Cerebro Books. The man, Charles, had reacted so well to Wanda’s outburst; comforting her and not getting angry. He was, Erik thought it was perfectly fair to observe, quite easy on the eyes as well. Well, he was always trying to impart to the twins the importance of literacy, so there was no harm in Erik visiting the shop fairly regularly. For the twins, of course.

‘Hey.’

Erik twisted round to face the angry lumberjack.

‘You’re the magazine guy, right?’

Erik nodded.

‘Hmph,’ Logan grunted and turned back around again. Erik stared at his back for a few moments before shrugging and turning back to his own work. Trust Moira to sit him with the office arsehole, but at least he wouldn’t get pointless small talk.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Erik was done there was still some time before he had to pick the kids up from school, so decided that a little research trip was in order. The fact that Cerebro Books was perfectly halfway between the newspaper office and the kids’ school was just convenient.

He paused outside the window for the True Blue Cafe and peered in. It seemed the usual crowd of college age kids and hipsters on their iBooks. Serving at the counter was a young man who was bright blue with a shock of red-orange hair. They were the spitting image of Charles’ sister from yesterday but, well, a man; laughing and talking to a young woman with unfurled dragonfly-like wings. Both were relaxed and confident; everything a young person with a physical mutation should be able to be. Erik smiled and continued on.

The shop was busier than it had been the day before, with a few groups of people scattered around and a small line at the register where a lanky student in glasses checked people out. A few other staff members were milling around and helping, but there was no sign of Charles.

Not that Erik was looking.

He scanned the various shelves, relaxing into the usual book shopping routine. He hadn’t gotten into reading anything for a while, the move and everything with the twins had taken up so much of his mental space. He had also gotten rid of several books that had been gifts from Magda over the years. It had been a rash decision but Erik didn’t want the reminders, either for himself or for the twins.

Erik shook his head and picked a book off the shelf, Stephen King’s The Stand, reading over the back. He was brooding again. The twins were always eager to point out when he was brooding. They had even threatened to make him pay into a jar whenever they caught him brooding.

‘Back again then?’

Erik spun round to be confronted by bright blue eyes and a charming smile.

‘Ah, Charles. Hello.’

‘Hello Erik, how are you, and how are the twins?’

‘We’re all fine, thanks, had some time to kill before I picked up the twins from school. I noticed your brother is next door.’

For a split second Charles looked oddly alarmed. ‘My bro- oh! Raven!’ He visibly relaxed and gave a small bark of nervous laughter. ‘Yes. Raven decided a while ago that having a defined gender is fairly pointless to a shape-shifter. Most days she’ll feel female, but every now and then she’ll feel more like a man and so shifts accordingly.’ There was an edge of desperate nervousness in Charles voice that puzzled Erik. He didn’t seem offended that Erik had commented on Raven, more like he’d been startled. ‘Um, was there something you were looking for?’

‘Oh, no, I was just browsing. Been in a bit of a reading slump lately and I need something to get out of it.’

Charles nodded sympathetically, clearly eager for a change in topic. ‘I know exactly what you mean. Although if I may be so bold as to cut in on your thinking, maybe The Stand isn’t the best for that. Morality plays about humanity are all well and good, but it is a tad on the hefty side.’

Erik raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh? And what would you suggest?’

‘Well, if you’re set on King, maybe one of his short story collections.’ Charles took The Stand out of Erik’s hand and put it back on the shelf. He then picked up a copy of Everything’s Eventual and held it out. Erik took it with a nod. ‘Or,’ it seemed Charles wasn’t anywhere near done yet, ‘I find that a good reading slump get-out is a classic mystery like a Raymond Chandler or an Agatha Christie. Do you like mysteries?’

‘Who doesn’t?’

‘Good answer.’ Charles led Erik over to another shelf. ‘Call me obvious, but I would suggest The Big Sleep and Murder on the Orient Express. Have you read either of them before?’ He slid the two books off the shelves and held them up.

Erik shook his head. ‘No, but I did see the movie of Orient Express when I was a kid. My mother was a big Ingrid Bergman fan.’

‘Ah, well even if you know the ending I would say it’s worth reading.’ Charles put the two new books on top of the Stephen King. In any other bookstore Erik would have found this pushy and annoying, with Charles he had to fight the smile at how buzzed and excited the telepath now looked as he remembered another possible book Erik might like.

The spent the next half hour like that, wandering around the shop and each of them picking up a book for the other to look at, adding a book to Erik’s pile every now and then. Charles wasn’t a fan of Gone Girl (although he hated the movie more), and Erik thought The Unlikely Pilgrimage of Harold Fry was trite and repetitive in a, in his words, “isn’t life precious and beautiful in a subtle as a sledgehammer sort of way”. Erik had mentioned a mutant publisher who specialised in children and YA which Charles hadn’t heard of that he could get Advanced Reader Copies from, and then Charles despaired that Erik had never read The Great Gatsby.

Erik looked at his watch.

‘Sorry, I have to get going; I need to pick up the twins from school.’ He had to go, he really did, but it was also nice to just hang out with someone his own age for reasons that weren’t work.

Charles nodded. ‘I understand completely, my friend.’

‘But before I head off, is there anything you’d recommend for a couple of eight year olds?’

‘Well, I’m assuming they’ve already gone through Harry Potter?’

Erik’s eyes narrowed at the memory of what felt like a thousand bed-time reading sessions, car rides with the audiobooks, and all the movies, not to mention the trivia game incident. ‘Yes. Yes they have.’

Charles had wandered them back over to the now familiar children’s section. ‘Anything in particular that they’re fond of?’

‘Well they’re both still firmly in the fantasy camp, despite my best efforts.’

Charles chuckled and shook his head. ‘Oh nothing wrong with a bit of fantasy, as long as it’s good fantasy. I would say that for eight year olds you can’t go wrong with Roald Dahl or one of Neil Gaiman’s children’s books. How do Matilda and Coraline sound?’

‘We’ve read Matilda together.’

‘Excellent. In that case,’ he put Matilda back on the shelf and grabbed something else. ‘Have you read Howl’s Moving Castle?’

Erik shook his head. Charles takes that as the signal and places both that and Coraline on top of Erik’s small pile. He’d ended up with six books for himself, plus the two now for the kids. ‘Well, this should keep us busy for a while.’

‘I hope not too long a while.’ Charles looked momentarily sheepish at his choice of worlds. ‘It’s just, well; we’re having a Halloween activity day on Saturday; just games for the kids and store to store trick or treating.  You should bring the twins.’

‘I will.’

Charles’ smile could have lit up a small city, Erik thought before remembering that he was talking to a telepath and mentally burying it quickly. Instead he smiled back at Charles, not making a move. After a few moments Charles gave a small cough. ‘Didn’t you say that you had to pick up the twins?’

‘Oh!’ Erik looked down at the pile of books. ‘Yes. I should go check out. See you Saturday, Charles.’

‘I’ll see you Saturday, my friend.’

With one last nod Erik made his way over to the counter, nearly colliding with a chair.

Erik was definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to this!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, I swear this chapter just got away from me. It was gonna be a mixture of POV, but Erik the selfish git wanted it all to himself.
> 
> There's probably gonna be one more chapter of fluff and shenanigans, and then we'll be into the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are Halloween shenanigans, chess, and conversations.
> 
> This was going to be pure fluff, but then some drama got the jump on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the awesome comments, you guys are the best!!

Charles loved Halloween. He loved decorating the shop. He loved carving jack o lanterns. He even loved the horror movie mini marathon Raven subjected him to.

However there was one detail that he always, always, had a problem with.

‘Charles, did you forget to get a costume? Again?’ Raven dodged a shoe as it flew at her head.

Charles was half inside his wardrobe, rummaging through any and all possible costume options.

‘Yes, alright, I’ve just been a little busy lately.’ He leaned out, hair dishevelled, holding up a scarf. ‘Hogwarts student?’

‘No, you did that two years ago.’

‘Urgh.’ Charles threw the scarf on the bed and dove back in. ‘What about...’ He pulled out a black suit jacket. ‘Um....Reservoir Dogs?’

Raven made a “eh” face. ‘Better, but you’re about as believable as a gangster as you’d be a hippo.’

‘Oh shush! You haven’t got a costume either.’

A quick Wonder Woman spin later and there was literally Wonder Woman standing in Charles’ bedroom.

Charles glared.

‘I hate you so much.’ Then a lightbulb went off. ‘Although.....’ He got up with the jacket and grabbed the matching suit trousers and a shirt. ‘Do you think the comic book shop is open yet?’

 

* * *

 

 

So far things were good. The games for the children had been going well, although Jean Grey had maybe cheated a little bit at the apple bobbing. Raven’s spooky cupcakes were as popular as ever. Charles had even gotten a few compliments on his improvised costume. Amazing what you could achieve with a t-shirt and fake glasses.

The sound of the door opening caught Charles’ attention from where he was supervising “pin the tail on the werewolf”.

A familiar set of twins armed with trick or treating buckets burst into the shop, making an immediate beeline for the children’s section. They were followed by an exasperated Erik. He didn’t seem to be wearing a costume, dressed in a brown leather jacket, black turtleneck and a flatcap. Charles would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, thinking that the taller man would look amazing in any costume he chose.

‘Hello Erik,’ said Charles wandering over to him. ‘Glad you could make it.’

‘If they’d missed the trick or treating I would have never heard the end of it.’ He called over to the twins. ‘Wanda, Pietro, come say hello.’ The twins came bounding over. Pietro was dressed in an orange tshirt and navy vest with a blue and white baseball cap that’d had a tree drawn on it in blue pen. Wanda was dressed in an oversized pink sweater with a shooting star sewn on the front. Both were also wearing matching wide smiles.

‘Hello mister Charles,’ said Wanda.

‘Hi,’ added Pietro.

‘Hello you two, I like your costumes.’ He had no idea what they were dressed as, but it seemed like the thing to say, especially when both the drawn on tree and the sewn on star had that unmistakable “made by an eight year old” quality.

‘Thank you,’ the twins chorused before looking longingly over at the group huddled around the children’s section.

‘Alright, go join in, but be good.’ At the okay from their father the twins sped off hand in hand and the two joined the group.

Erik rubbed his temple. ‘They’ve been going non-stop since they woke up. First time ever that they’ve been dressed and ready to go out before I’ve even made breakfast.’ There was a fondness bleeding through his thoughts that Charles couldn’t help but find endearing. The man clearly loved his children more than anything.

‘So, their costumes...?’

‘Mabel and Dipper, from a Disney cartoon called Gravity Falls that I’m not entirely sure I should be letting them watch. Looked in on them watching it the other day and the characters were being tormented by some kind of triangle monster.’

Charles made a face. ‘Disney has certainly changed since I was a kid.’

‘They seem to enjoy it, partially because it’s about twins, and partially because it’s so weird. It’s also set in Oregon, which helped them with the move a bit I think.’

A peal of joyful laughter as Pietro hit the bat shaped piñata, sending a shower of candy over the children’s heads. ‘So they’re doing better then?’

Erik nodded. ‘Alright, so far. Pietro has made a few friends and they’re both trying for peewee football, real football, not the American one, next week. They played in a youth league back in London, so it should be good for them. I do worry about Wanda though; she can be a bit shy.’

‘I understand. It seems little Jean Grey has gravitated towards her though.’ The girls in question were sitting next to each other, Jean in her Jedi Knight costume, dividing up their spoils from the piñata. Wanda didn’t want the chocolate bars with nuts in, and Jean didn’t like liquorice, a good fit. ‘And what about you, my friend? Didn’t you feel like wearing a costume?’

Erik looked down at his clothes. ‘I am in costume.’ At Charles’ confusion he smiled. ‘Did you see The Man from U.N.C.L.E?’

‘Oh, you’re the Russian agent, very nice.’ Charles chuckled. Then he stepped back and did a little “ta-da” motion with his hands. ‘What do you think of mine?’

Erik looked him up and down. ‘You’re.....a hipster?’

‘Ah,’ Charles held up a finger, then whipped off his glasses and pulled open his shirt, revealing the Superman logo t-shirt underneath. ‘I’m Clark Kent.’

Erik laughed a sudden, loud laugh that drew alarmed looks from a few of the parents. ‘Very good, I suppose it was inspired by Wonder Woman next door?’

‘That and extreme procrastination. I forgot to get a costume together.’ Charles buttoned up the shirt and put the glasses back in place.

‘To be honest, so did I. I just happened to have clothes that the twins said made me look like him.’

‘Well you can definitely do worse than a dashing and dangerous secret agent.’ Charles could have kicked himself. He was really sounding like a pathetic schoolboy. Thankfully that was when Kitty came over. She was dressed as a ghost bride, as she had been the year before; although in her case the repeat costume was perfectly allowable when you could walk through walls to make it extra effective.

‘Hey Charles, I’m going to head out with the trick or treaters now, sound good?’ Behind her was a small cluster of kids. Wanda, Pietro, Jean, the Summers brothers Alex and Scott, dressed as Mario and Luigi respectively, and Ororo Monroe, who with her naturally white hair was possibly the most adorable Elsa Charles had ever seen. Of course he was maybe a little biased as all the children and their parents were regulars in the shop.

Charles nodded. ‘Go ahead, just stay together and be careful.’

Kitty rolled her eyes. ‘I have your cell and Mr and Mrs Grey are coming too, we’ll be fine. Say “bye” guys.’ The children waved as they walked out.

Charles waved back until they were out the door. He glanced at Erik. ‘Not going with them?’

‘I was told that they are far too grown up now to have me hovering over them. They should be alright in a group. Besides,’ He held up a hand and wiggled his fingers, ‘they’re both wearing bracelets. As long as they’re within my range I can keep track of them.’

‘That’s quite a nice trick. I confess I keep little mental tabs on the group as well, can never be too safe. So, until they get back, fancy a cup of tea next door? Hank and Bobby should be fine here.’

Erik nodded. ‘Sounds good.’

 

* * *

 

 

The cafe was fairly quiet, only a few of the usual crowd. Wonder Woman leaned on the counter talking to Angel, who dressed as Poison Ivy.

‘Raven, Erik. Erik, Raven.’ Raven nodded and smiled.

‘Hey,’ It was a little odd to hear Raven’s natural voice coming out of Linda Carter. ‘Your usual Charles?’

‘Please, and for you my friend?’

Erik stopped his examination of the cafe interior. ‘Just a black coffee, thanks.’

‘Cool.’ Raven started preparing the drinks, glancing over her shoulder. ‘So Erik, one question: how do you feel about accordions?’

Charles’ face flushed scarlet. Erik on the other hand looked utterly baffled.

‘I....have no opinions on them one way or the other.’

Raven seemed satisfied, placing two mugs and a couple of cupcakes on a tray and handing them to Charles with a wink and a nod.

_Okay, I approve._

_I am going to kill you, KILL YOU._

Raven’s mental voice just laughed in his head as Charles led Erik to his favourite table over by the window.

‘Do I want to know what that was about?’

Charles sighed, putting down the tray and falling into the chair. ‘You don’t, you really, really, don’t.’

‘Is it a sibling thing?’

‘It’s a Raven thing; please don’t pay it any mind. Do you play chess, Erik?’ Charles gestured to the small pile of board games Raven kept in the cafe.

‘Sure, it’s been a while though.’ Erik got the board and began setting up. ‘White or black?’

‘White, please.’

Erik flashed him another one of those intense grins. ‘Ah, you like to be on the attack first. Interesting.’

‘Or maybe I want to see how you react when I make my move.’ Oh dear lord was he chess flirting? Yes, he was definitely chess flirting. Erik didn’t seem to have noticed though; he just finished setting up and sat back down. Charles studied the board and moved a pawn. ‘Have you had a chance to start any of those books?’

Erik moved his first pawn. ‘I started Murder on the Orient Express last night. You’re right, very different to just watching the film. I’m enjoying it.’

Charles moved a knight. ‘I’m glad. It really is-’

‘Professor?’

Charles looked up from the board to see Angel standing next to the table.

‘I’m sorry to disturb you guys, but I was wondering if you could look over my biology assignments when you have a chance. I’ve done the work, I just need someone to look it over before I give it in. I swear that teacher has it in for me.’

‘It’s fine Angel, you know I’m happy to look over anything you need me to. Although I’ve told you before you’re an intelligent young woman, you just need to have some confidence in your work. But give it to Raven and I’ll get it back to you as soon as possible.’

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thanks, Prof. I love you.’

‘I knew you were only dating my sister to get to me.’

The girl laughed and wandered back over to the counter area. Erik shot Charles an amused look. ‘Professor?’

Charles squirmed a little awkwardly in his seat. ‘Yes, well, something of a nickname. I have one or two.....or three degrees and I help out Angel or any of the other staff members when they need a little hand. Angel is studying to be a mutant paediatric nurse, but she needs a few science credits she missed out on in highschool, hence the biology help.’

‘So what did you study?’

‘Genetics, specifically mutant genetics.’

That seemed to surprise Erik. ‘How does someone who studies genetics end up owning a bookshop?’

Charles bit his lip. He liked Erik, he really did, but he wasn’t ready to talk about that, not yet.

‘Same way anybody ends up anywhere, I imagine, just by living life and seeing where one goes.’ Erik didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but thankfully he didn’t pursue it. Instead they went back to their game and talking about the books, or exchanging little stories about the twins and Raven. Pietro, Charles discovered, was a speedster, but Wanda’s power was a little more ill defined.

‘One specialist thought it was like a mixture of telekinesis and some kind of energy manipulation, but she didn’t find the telekinesis techniques helpful. If anything they made her control worse.’

‘Different things work for different people, I’m sure that once she grows into her power a bit more she’ll be able to wield it more naturally. Is the twins’ mother-’

‘She isn’t part of their lives anymore.’ Erik’s reply was so forceful it was almost a snap. ‘We’re divorced.’

‘I’m sorry to bring up something-’

‘It’s fine, Charles. Not your fault.’ Erik’s face softened. ‘We’re better off now, here. A new start.’

‘Everyone needs one or two of those in their life.’

Erik looked like he was going to say something, but settled on moving his bishop. Thankfully for Charles the silence didn’t last long and they relaxed back into their easy discussion. They talked about one of Erik’s more recent articles on human-mutant integration policies, debating and arguing over their game whilst Raven kept their drinks refilled. They hadn’t realised how much time had passed until an insistent knocking came from the window next to them.

It was Wanda and Pietro, waving to get their attention and wielding buckets that were near overflowing. They ran in and Erik had barely stood up in time to be double tackled.

‘Papa, we had the BEST time!’ Pietro was practically bouncing.

‘I met Jean and she’s really nice-’ Wanda began.

‘And we got lots of sweets!’

‘And Jean said she liked my sweater and-’

‘And I saw another Dipper!’

‘And Jean asked if I can come over next week, can I?’

Erik chuckled. ‘Alright, alright, calm down.’ The look on his face was so achingly sweet that Charles’ heart dropped into his stomach. Erik gave him an apologetic nod. ‘I suppose I should get these two home and eating something that isn’t made of solid sugar.’ He fished his phone out of his pocket. ‘Would it be alright if I got your number, and maybe we can finish our talk another time?’

‘O-of course, my friend.’ Charles hastily put his number into the phone and handed it back to Erik. Then he swallowed. It was now or never.

‘We could always get dinner sometime, just us, I mean. I’m sure Raven wouldn’t mind watching the twins for you.’

Erik looked surprised, but then a slow smile spread across his face. ‘That...would be lovely, Charles. I’ll give you a call, let you know when I’m free.’

‘Wonderful. I’ll see you soon.’ Charles stayed standing there watching as Erik and the twins left, and following them through the window as they went down the street until he couldn’t see them anymore.

Charles stayed standing there until Raven came over and told him that he was beginning to freak out her customers.

 

Charles was still on his happy high later when he and Raven were curled up together on the sofa in their pyjamas, Raven back in her natural form, pile of candy between them, and watching Dawn of the Dead.

‘Charles?’

‘Mmmhmmm?’

‘If I ask you something will you promise not to get mad?’

Charles turned to look at her. She seemed nervous, and a brush against her thoughts confirmed it.

‘What is it? Is everything okay?’ He paused the movie.

‘I just......don’t you think maybe we should think about going back to Westchester?’

Charles certainly wasn’t expecting that. ‘What? Raven you know we can’t.’

‘Well why not? It’s been so long, he might have given up.’

Charles shook his head. ‘You can’t know that. The second we go anywhere near Westchester, or even New York-’

Raven threw her hands up in frustration. ‘What can he do? It’s been eight years, five since we last saw him, and I’m not a minor anymore. We’re safe.’

‘We’re not. Cain has connections, and need I remind you that my telepathy won’t do us any good if he surprises us?’

‘Look, all I’m saying is that we might be able to-’

‘Raven, ENOUGH!’ The shout was both verbal and mental. Raven sat there in shock for several moments, and then rapidly got up, striping off her pyjamas and making for the front door to the apartment. ‘Raven, wait, I’m sorry.’ Charles scrambled after her.

Raven spun round to face him, tears in her eyes. ‘No. You do not get to say sorry after yelling at me like that.’ She shifted into wearing jeans, shirt, sneakers, and jacket. ‘All I wanted to do was to try and help you get your life on track after you put it on pause it to help me. If you don’t want to do that and you’d rather be a coward, FINE!’

‘Raven, please, just sit down and we’ll talk properly, I promise.’

‘Why? You’ve already made the decision and your way is the best way so screw everyone else, right?’ She grabbed her keys off the little table next to the door. ‘I’m going to Angel’s. Don’t wait up for me.’

He didn’t try to stop her as she marched out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. He clenched his fists. She was right, he was a coward. He’d been a coward for eight years. It had been to protect Raven, but after so long was it even about that anymore, or did he stay away because it was easy?

Charles collapsed back on the sofa, head in his hands.

He just didn’t know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some trouble at school for the twins, but Erik and Charles' date night still goes ahead.

Erik sat at his desk, tapping away at the keyboard. It was a couple of weeks later, and things were going pretty well for the most part. He and Charles had been talking almost every night and that evening would be their first date. They’d talked about work, books, of course, and Charles always asked after the twins and how they were doing with soccer. The telepath didn’t elaborate much but apparently he and Raven had a fight and things were a little rocky between them at the moment. Erik didn’t have any brothers or sisters, so all his experience with sibling relations was from watching the twins, but he assured Charles that whatever the fight had been about it would settle eventually. In the meantime Raven was still turning up for work at the cafe, but stayed at Angel’s every night.

Erik had been by the bookstore a few more times to talk to Charles in person. The poor staff completely lost their manager whenever Erik was around. He had also started reading Coraline with the twins, but quickly realised that the monstrous Other Mother might not be the best thing for them to be hearing about at the moment. He’d switched to The Hobbit, which they were both enjoying so far.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a cutesy pop song from behind him. He turned to see Logan, of all people, pulling his phone out of his pocket to answer it. The pop song cut off abruptly as Logan pushed the button.

‘Hey.’ Logan’s normally gruff face split into a wide smile. ‘Hey Hon..... Yeah. Yeah I’m good. How’s she doing? .......Well that’s something, at least...........Yeah, I can pick some up on my way home. See you later, bye.....You too.’

Logan switched off the phone and immediately scowled when he noticed Erik watching him.

‘You got a problem, Bub?’

Erik raised his hands defensively. ‘Didn’t peg you as a One Direction type, is all.’

‘Pretty sure it’s none of your business, magazine boy.’ If it were possible for someone to speak entirely in growls, Logan would have managed it. He stalked off towards the coffee machine with one last glare at Erik.

‘Prick,’ Erik muttered as soon as Logan was round the corner.

Then his own phone rang, and that was when Erik’s day took quite the downturn.

 

The headmistress’ office at St. Catherine’s Elementary School was the epitome of neat and orderly. The books on the shelves were all precisely lined up and the same size, all the pens and pencils were laid out in a row next to the computer, even the brightly coloured chaos of children’s drawings that had been gifted to her over the years were in pristine frames all at the perfect height and distance from each other. Miss Meadows, the woman sitting behind the desk, was as precisely put together as the room; sensible jacket and slacks, rose coloured shirt, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail that made her look quite young. The look she was levelling at the scene before her, however, almost had Erik bowing his head in shame despite himself.

He was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Miss Meadows’ desk, Wanda and Pietro on one side of him. On the other were Mr and Mrs Barker, and their son Kevin on their other side. Kevin was sporting a bloody nose and a black eye, courtesy of the twins, who themselves had more than a few already forming bruises, particularly Pietro, who also had a black eye. As soon as Erik had arrived the two had bolted for him, burying themselves into his arms. He had checked them over to see if there were any major injuries before letting himself be corralled into a chair by the headmistress.

‘As you very well know, Mister Lehnsherr,’ Miss Meadows began, ‘our school had a very, _very_ , low opinion of fighting. However, we also believe in getting the full story from both parties before deciding on suitable punishment.’

‘What is there to discuss?’ Mr Barker lived up to his name with his loud and aggressive exclamation. ‘Those hooligans attacked my boy with no reason, and I demand that they be expelled.’

Miss Meadows silenced him with a wave of her hand. ‘I think we should let the children speak for themselves. Wanda, Pietro, would you like to tell us what happened at recess earlier?’

There was some fidgeting. Wanda kept her head down, but Pietro spoke up.

‘We were playing with Sally and Rakesh on the jungle gym, then Kevin and Kyle came over and started yelling at us to get off. Wanda said they had to wait their turn, but then Kevin pushed her. Sally ran to get a teacher and me and Rakesh pulled Kevin away from Wanda because he was gonna kick her. Then he started calling us mutie freaks, and he called Rakesh names too for playing with us. That’s when I hit him. Papa always said that “mutie” was a swear word and I didn’t want him calling me or my sister that. We’re not freaks.’ Erik couldn’t help the surge of pride he felt for his son, even as he was seething with anger. ‘But Kevin’s bigger than me and he knocked me over. Then he had Kyle hold back Rakesh as he started hitting me. That’s when I saw the red flash and Kevin was thrown off me and hit his face on the jungle gym.’

‘Wanda used her powers?’ Erik asked. ‘On purpose?’

Pietro nodded. ‘Uh huh, she threw him off me, and that’s when Mr Bell came and took us all to the office. I’m sorry Papa, I know fighting is bad, but he hurt Wanda.’

Erik rubbed his son’s back soothingly. ‘It’s alright Mäuschen.’

‘It most certainly is not “alright” Mr Lehnsherr.’ Mr Barker’s face was red as he rose from his chair. ‘You can’t expect for people like you to be allowed-’

‘People like me, Mr Barker?’ He shouldn’t be letting someone like this idiot get to him, but damn it his temper was rising.

‘You know damn well exactly what I mean. It’s a danger to have kids like yours around good, normal children. They should be in a MCC facil-’

Erik leapt out of his seat. ‘You think I should put my children in a prison because you and your family are racist morons?’ Erik was shouting now, standing only an inch or so from Barker’s face.

Mr Barker scoffed. ‘Well I can see where those things get their temper from.’

‘Call my children “things” one more time-’

‘Sit down, both of you! Now!’ Miss Meadows’ voice was sharp, and the two men obeyed instantly. ‘Kevin, do you have anything to say for yourself?’

The boy squirmed in his seat. ‘I was just showing those freaks that they’re not all that special. Dad said that they’re ruining society.’

Miss Meadows raised an eyebrow. ‘I see. Now, it’s clear to me that whilst Wanda’s use of her abilities did cause Kevin harm, it was provoked by him antagonising her. Therefore I am suspending Kevin for a week, and he will be given recess detention with Mr Hart in the gym for another two weeks after that. Wanda and Pietro will be suspended for three days and get a week of recess detention with Miss Miles in the library.’

‘This is ridiculous. I’m taking this to the school governor.’

Miss Meadows waved her hand dismissively towards the door. ‘Feel free to, and on your way out could you send Mr Bell in please.’

Mr Barker scowled at the headmistress, then once more at Erik, and then led his wife and equally scowling son out. A few moments later a young black man with a shaved head came in.

‘Mr Bell, could you take Wanda and Pietro to collect their things and then wait in the library with them? I’d just like to have a word with their father alone. Tell Miss Miles that they’re allowed to check out a book if they wish.’

‘Sure, come on guys.’

Wanda and Pietro followed the teacher, leaving Erik alone with the headmistress. As soon as the door closed Erik couldn’t help but feel very exposed under Miss Meadows’ eyes.

‘I, um, apologise for my outburst.’ It was more for appearances sake than any genuine remorse on Erik’s part, but Miss Meadows saw through it anyway.

‘No you don’t, and don’t worry, it was completely understandable. Who in their right mind would say that a pre-teen should be sent to a Mutant Control and Containment facility?’ She shook her head in disbelief.

‘Are you-?’

‘A mutant? No, I’m not. However I work to the best interest of all the children in my care, mutant and baseline human equally. That’s why I’m still punishing the twins for fighting, but I want you to understand Mr Lehnsherr that I’m aware of the need to defend themselves from such a racist attack.’

Erik nodded. ‘That seems fair, thank you.’

‘Wanda and Pietro are good children. Mr Bell has told me that they’re both a joy to have, even if Wanda does have some shyness problems at times. Although I’m told that she has made a mutant friend outside of school that she sees fairly regularly, along with one or two of her classmates.’

‘That’s right.’ Wanda and Jean Grey had gone on a couple of playdates together now, meeting up at one or the other’s house on Saturday afternoons after he and the twins get home from Temple. Both twins would also be having dinner at the Grey’s tonight while he was out with Charles

‘The thing is, Mr Lehnsherr,’ Miss Meadows sighed and leant on the table. ‘I’ve read their file, and I understand the reason for Wanda’s....instability where her powers are concerned.’

Erik stiffened.

‘You know your daughter best, of course,’ Miss Meadows continued, ‘and I do think that having a mutant peer who isn’t her brother will help, but I would recommend looking into some powers based tutoring courses. It would be just to give her the room to practise and develop them in a safe environment, no suppression or containment.’ She reached into her desk and pulled out a pamphlet, sliding it to Erik across the desk. He picked it up without really looking at it, putting it in his pocket. ‘You don’t have to decide anything, but maybe talk to Wanda and see how she feels about the situation.’

Erik nodded again and got up. ‘Thank you, Miss Meadows.’

‘Any time. My door is always open, to students and parents.’

Erik left the office and made his way to the library. Pietro and Wanda were sitting at a table reading whilst the young librarian worked nearby and kept an eye on them.

When they were in the car Erik’s phone rang.

‘What?’ He didn’t mean to snap, it had just been a long day.

‘Um, Erik? It’s Charles. I was just calling to check when you wanted to meet tonight.’

Erik kicked himself mentally. ‘Charles. Yes. Hi. Sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about it. Work?’

‘Among other things.’ Erik glanced in the rear-view mirror at the twins. He both seemed a lot calmer about what had happened, but they were unusually quiet. After everything that had happened today he didn’t want to leave them. ‘Listen, Charles...’

‘Yes?’

‘About tonight, something’s come up, I’m going to have to- actually....’ He covered the phone slightly and turned to face the twins properly. ‘I was thinking. How about tonight instead of you two going round to Jean’s we all have dinner with Charles?’

Pietro protested. ‘But it’s your date.’

Erik made a face. ‘Who told you it was a date?’

‘Auntie Moira,’ Wanda answered.

Erik sighed. Of course she did. When did Moira become “Auntie” anyway?

‘And is that okay? If I start dating Charles?’

It was a conversation that he had been hoping to have with them properly at home tonight or tomorrow. Both twins nodded.

‘Okay, but if I am going to date Charles he’s going to know that you two are more important to me than anything else. Anything. So if I cook us a nice dinner we can watch a movie or play a board game and that way Charles can get to know all three of us, and we get to know Charles. How does that sound?’

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other and seemed to have a wordless conversation before something was decided.

‘Okay,’ said Pietro. ‘But only if you make the really nice cheeseburgers you do.’ Wanda bobbed her head in agreement.

Erik laughed. ‘It’s a deal.’ He turned his attention back to the phone. ‘Charles? We’re still on for tonight, but there’s been a change of plans.’

 

 

Charles stood nervously outside of Erik’s house. It was a small, neat suburban house a lot like any of the others on the street. Completely normal. There was no reason to be as anxious as he was.

He looked down at the pastry box in his hands. After talking to Erik he’d popped next door to get something for dessert, hoping that maybe it would be Angel or Darwin working today. As he’d walked through the door and saw a familiar blue face putting a tray of brownies in the glass counter, Charles sank a little and seriously considered leaving. Over the course of his talks with Erik lately, however, the other man had emphasised that avoiding Raven wouldn’t help whatever was going on between them. So Charles squared his shoulders and walked on.

‘Raven.’

Raven looked up, clearly surprised at Charles’ appearance. The young shape shifter had chosen a more androgynous look today.

‘Charles.’

‘Did you make any of those cheesecakes today?’

‘Uh, yeah, hey Angel, could you-?’

Angel, who had been standing nearby, shook her head. ‘Sorry cutie, I’m not playing go-between with you two anymore. Besides, I think it’s time for me break.’ She gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek before winking at Charles and strolling out of the cafe, giving one last wave before disappearing out of sight.

‘Dammit Angel, you bossy-’ Raven cursed under their breath before sheepishly meeting Charles’ gaze. Neither said anything for a while. It was a good thing that the cafe hadn’t been that busy; otherwise their awkwardness would be causing a queue.

‘Rav-’

‘Char-’

Charles spoke in a rush. ‘I’m sorry for how I acted the other night.’

Raven nodded, folding their arms. ‘I know. And I’m sorry too. Do you think we could talk about it, but properly, like adults, maybe?’

‘Definitely. But I can’t tonight though, I have plans. I mean, I could see if he’d be okay cancelling if you-’

‘Don’t you dare. This is with Erik, right? The writer with the kids?’

Charles nodded. ‘He’s making us dinner, so I thought I’d bring along some dessert.’

‘That’s great Charles, really. So, strawberry or lemon?’

‘Strawberry.’

Charles looked back up from the box in his hands to the door. Was he really ready for this? He’d been on dates before, of course he had, but something about this, about Erik, felt so much more important than any of those.

He knocked on the door, but he’d barely finished knocking before the door was opened by Pietro.

‘Hi.’

‘Pietro, I’ve told you not to open the front door like that.’ Erik’s voice called from what Charles assumed to be the direction of the kitchen.

‘But we know it’s Charles.’

Erik appeared from behind his son, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. ‘That doesn’t matter, Mäuschen, you have to be careful.’ He hung the dishtowel over his shoulder, shooed Pietro away, and smiled at Charles. ‘Hi. Did you find us okay?’

‘Yes, it wasn’t too bad.’

Erik looked Charles over, smile widening and giving him an appearance that was distinctly shark-like. ‘Well, come on in.’

The house was simple and open plan, with the living room and dining area divided from the kitchen by a low wall that could double as a counter. It was tidy, but there were a couple of boxes of things tucked into a corner of the living room. Charles supposed that being a single father who worked probably gave Erik little time to get the house in order. Wanda popped up from behind the sofa.

‘Hi Charles.’

‘Hello Wanda.’

‘What’s in the box?’

‘Oh, I brought some cheesecake. I hope that’s alright?’ He glanced over at Erik, who nodded.

‘It’s great. Dinner is just about ready. Wanda could you and Pietro set the table?’ The twins ran off, Pietro faster than his sister, leaving Erik and Charles relatively alone. Erik took the dessert box from Charles’ hands.

‘Thank you.’

‘Oh, it’s no trouble, I hate coming round for dinner empty-handed. Plus it gave me the chance to talk to Raven and I think we might be able to sort things out soon.’

Erik led Charles over to the hallway closet so the other man could put his coat somewhere. ‘That’s good, but I meant thank you for being okay with the change of plans.’

‘Oh, right. Well that was no trouble either,’ Charles said, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up. ‘Wanda and Pietro are lovely.’

‘Still, I appreciate it. They had a bit of trouble at school today and I didn’t want to just.....leave them. Not now.’ Erik looked more uncertain that Charles would have thought possible in the short time they’d known each other. He didn’t pry into Erik’s thoughts, but the other man’s mind radiated certain things in that moment: his attraction to Charles, his worry, a pain associated with the past that he was pointedly trying not to dwell on, but above all else love for his children and a desire to protect them. Charles reached out and squeezed Erik’s arm gently.

‘I understand, my friend.’

Erik relaxed and smiled again, and Charles decided that he was going to make it his new mission to make Erik smile as much as possible. He shifted and took Charles hand gently in his own. It had a certain roughness to it, but was very warm.

‘Come on, it’s quiet in there, which with those two means that nothing good can possibly be happening.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry it's taken me this long. Life stuff and a few writing sessions where I just didn't know what to DO with this chapter didn't help.
> 
> There will be two more parts of this "date night" trilogy, possibly including some Big Important Discussions. I'm planning that anyway, but when these two idiots feel like taking me in anotehr direction I don't have much of a choice.
> 
> Thanks for all the love, comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work on something a little lighter, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> I know nothing about Portland Oregon other than what I've looked up. Please don't judge me too harshly if I get details wrong.


End file.
